A Time To Jump The Heart
by derofeba
Summary: [CYDELBY] After falling back on the lab tables, fearing once again for their lifes, Shelby and Cyd decide that there must be a safer way to get around it. That's when they try to jump ahead and, in case there's a future after "scary lab", investigate how to get there. However, on that trip Cyd finds something out and things change. Everything changes...
1. Chapter 1 - Take A Stand, Take It Back

**Heya guys! So... I've always been a Disney Channel sucker and now that I moved on to more adults things (or so I thought) my little sisters gets me back into it. So I was watching Best Friends Whenever and I just couldn't help but to notice their chemistry specially when my 11-year-old sister pointed it out too. And I kept thinking, that if while growing up, my favourite series had some sort of reasurance that it is okay to like girls even if your a girl or to like boys if you're a boy, my teen years would've been so much easier. I don't think people realise how influential TV is, and if they do, they dismiss it. It's a shame Disney doesn't explore this... They would be making some kids lifes better. I know they would have made mine. So, when stuff doesn't happen in real life what do we do? FANFICTION YEEEY hope you enjoy :p**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters.

 **Spoilers:** Well, last episode I've seen was Episode 13 Season 1. But as it comes out, I might add some info from the series.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Take A Stand, Take It Back**

Shelby turned off the second alarm clock and sat down on her bed with a bored sigh. Her backpack was ready, she had slipped into her school clothes and all there was left to do, was move Cyd out of bed. Well, at least try.

She allowed herself to just sit for a minute. One of the things Shelby loved the most about her best friend was how she could be so peaceful and undeniably content in her sleep. She truly had to be fully pieced together on the inside to be able to look so transparently blissful on the outside. Her half drooled smile was enough to make Shelby's heart pump comfortably warmer in her chest. She couldn't even imagine being through what Cyd has. She didn't really talk much about it, or even showed signs it bothered her, but Shelby knew that when her parents left for Peru, choosing a job over her, it killed a little something inside her. But nonetheless, there she was, dozed off in the purest, most innocent state of mind, and smiling. And so Shelby wondered how did Cyd always had it together. She wondered if she would ever be as strong as that snoring monster in front of her. The third alarm went off.

'Alright, time to wake up Cyd…' and so, Shelby got to her feet and prepared to jump on the other bed. 'Come on Cyd, school time!'

'Seriously? School time? Do you want me to get up or voluntarily go into hibernation?', her voice was low and her eyes remained shut.

'Well…' Shelby let herself fall half on top of her best friend. 'If you get up and get dressed, I'll cook some decent breakfast.'

'How decent are we talking?', still half asleep, she only opened one of her eyes.

'Bacon and eggs?'

'Shelbs… Are you bribing me with food?' Cyd sounded completely outraged. 'Because it's totally working!' flourishing into an enormous smile, she jumped out of bed. 'What are you still doing laying there, get me some fried delicious pig woman!'

Shelby was just too astonished of how easily she got up that time.

'I should have bribed you with food a long time ago. So many hours wasted. It all could have been avoided.' She slowly got up as well, processing everything.

Cyd just laughed at her pained face. She knew she gave her a hard time in the mornings, but she also knew that even though Shelby would never admit it, she loved trying to wake her up. Sometimes Cyd would even hear the alarm clock ring and still completely ignore it, maybe even fake some snores. However, if she was really being honest, she kind of loved it too. And not due to the attention or the effort (even though those were nice), but because of the triumph sparkling in her friend's eyes when she would finally get her on two feet.

'Well, now you know a good breakfast in bed will do it in the future.' Cyd said slapping Shelby's shoulder only to realise always instantly what she had done. 'Oh, no!'

Both girls felt the usual warmth from the place they've touched travel their entire skin, like they were on a spot where the sun could reach them with no barriers. And then, that one millisecond windy cold breeze, taking them to their worst nightmare. One second they were in the attic room and the other, they were strapped again, hopeless, in those lab tables. They knew what was coming even before hearing the footsteps.

'No Cyd, don't even think about it.' Shelby's voice was strangely firm when she rose her hand towards her. 'We're going back, now.' And as soon as Cyd heard that inch of terror in her friend's voice, she reached for her hand and thought of home.

'Shelby! We can't keep running from this!', now, back in the security of their room, they both felt like they should've stayed and at least tried to figure out a way to not end up there.

'I know! But it's useless to keep going there Cyd. We're tied and bond to a lab table, security muscly men and high tech machinery preventing us from leaving. We will never find anything there. Not when we can't even escape to do it!'

'So are we just going to do nothing and let it happen? You know my ideal death is from a heart attack in the front row of a pop rock band with pizza give away, not that stupid lab.' Cyd sat down feeling hopeless once again.

'Maybe the lab is not the end…'

'What do you mean Shelbs?'

'I mean, the first time we thought of the future and went there I guess we just assumed that would be the end, right? That we would probably never get out of that one and die strapped to a slab. So, every time we jump to the future, we end up there because unconsciously we think there's nothing left for us after the lab. What if maybe we get out of it? What if the lab is just another part of our path and we thought it was the finish line?'

'So if we try to jump to a future after the lab and there's something there, it means we made it out. And we can try to get how to do it, without having lasers pointed at us!'

'Yeah!' Shelby was thrilled that they finally got somewhere and extremely relieved it didn't involve going to that terrifying lab again. But then, something hit her. 'But Cyd, what happen if there's no future after it for us? What if that's it?'

Cyd felt that exact same fear. She felt it swirling and twirling and the very bottom of her stomach. However, she took a step forward and she smiled to Shelby.

'Then we come back and we figure something else out.' She took her friend's hand and squeezed within hers, trying to show her she was there. 'Together, as always.'

'Okay then.' Shelby smiled back and they shook her entire body and jumped twice on the same stop moving her arms back and front. 'Alright, let's do this! Are you ready?' she asked screaming like a personal trainer.

'Hell yeah!' Cyb scream back.

'Yeah?'

'YEAH!'

'Let's go!' she raised her hand 'Five me forward!' And by focusing desperately on that so wanted future, they both did. 'Oh my god Cyd, we made it! No evil lab! Oooooh and we still live together! I told you we'd live together forever.' Shelby turned to her friends unable to contain her excitement. 'And by the looks of it, not much has changed. What's up with you and the whole "no pants policy" man?'

'I'm just saying, if the shirt is long enough, why should you wear any pants?' they both laughed and looked around. The room they were in was definitely smaller than the attic room. There was only one bed, and the decoration was like a mutual consent between their clashing tastes. There were two desks and it was obvious, based on the level of neatness, which one was Shelby's and which one was Cyd's. Taking over the entire wall opposite to the writing tables, there was an immense cork board filled with information on the "Cyd and Shelby Incorporated". 'Cyd, look… We're doing it. Last year of college and these plans on our company. There's nothing to worry about!'

'I can't believe it… We actually did it.' She stepped closer to the board and placed her hand on her name and Shelby's, trying to grasp the reality of the situation. 'Alright, try to figure out around here how we did it and I'll go take a look downstairs.'

'Okay…' Shelby wasn't really paying attention anymore having sit at her desk and starting to go through her paperwork. Cyd searched for some pants and made her way to the kitchen to meet Naldo cooking breakfast.

'Naldo! What are you doing here?'

'Breakfast, most important meal of the day.' Said Naldo as a matter of fact sort of way. 'Want some?'

'I was promised some decent breakfast this morning…'

'Is bacon and eggs decent enough?'

'Oh lord, praise the pig. Yes, give it to mama!' Cyd sat down and took over her plate.

'So… How was it yesterday? Did Shelby like your surprise?'

'What surprise?' she could barely even speak with her mouth stuffed with food.

'You know… Your anniversary surprise! You were planning it for months, how did it go?'

'Anniversary?' Cyd had stopped chewing and was now looking completely taken by surprise, trying to realise the very obvious, plausible explanation for what Naldo had said. And that when she saw it, to her left, at the edge of the living room. Among other frames with other photographical moments, there they were, herself and Shelby, in each other's arms, so close to kissing they might as well have been. 'We have to get out of here.' She got up, throwing her plate on the floor in the process and stormed upstairs. Shelby was still sitting at her desk, so completely absorbed on her reading she didn't even notice when her friend touched her shoulder to jump back.

'Cyd! What the hell?!' They were back to the attic room.

'Listen, we know we get out of it somehow. We don't need to find anything else. We know it's gonna be okay.'

'What are you talking about? You agreed we should try to understand what happened. Don't you want to be prepared.'

'Barry is right; we mess too much with this time traveling thing. We should stop.' Cyd turned her back on Shelby and started dressing for school.

'Cyd, what happened in the future? Is everything okay?' Shelby was genuinely concerned; she knew there was something definitely wrong.

'Nothing happened. I just think that if time travelling is what got us into this mess, maybe we should stop.'

'Cyd, seriously, you're scaring me. What happened?'

'Nothing happened!' she didn't scream, but to Shelby, it felt just like it. She looked at her friend, she truly just wanted to help.

'Whatever it was, you can talk to me. And we can get through it, like we always do.'

'I don't want to talk about it Shelbs.' She swung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to look at her friend with a pleading look on her face. 'Please…'

Shelby didn't know what to do or say. Whenever Cyd decided to be silent about something bothering her, she always knew how to deal with. But for some reason, she felt lost there. The assertive way Cyd said those words made Shelby doubt everything she knew about being a good friend. What if she couldn't help her this time? What if when she went back to sleep, the blissful half drooled smile was gone? She said the only thing she could think it felt right:

'You know I'm here right?' Cyd responded with an affirmative nod. 'Okay. Don't forget that then.'

Without another word, they left for school. And Shelby noticed how when they locked arms as usual, Cyd simply slid away once she got the opportunity. It was going to be a long, long day for them.

* * *

 **So, that's it for now gorgeous peeps. Do let me know what you think about it though ^.^ happy readings KISS KISS**


	2. Chapter 2 - Taking It All Back

**Heya guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not taking the story torwards what I had iniatially planned, but I do feel like it's going to be better this way now. And I just realised how hard it is to write Berry ! Can't imagine writing Sheldon xD Alright, enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters.

 **Spoilers:** Well, last episode I've seen was Episode 13 Season 1. But as it comes out, I might add some info from the series.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Taking It All Back**

The bell squeaked loudly, announcing that the last class of the morning was finished and Shelby closed her eyes for a second. She wasn't quite sure if she felt relieved the classes were over and that she could finally try to talk to Cyd or if she felt nervous. She did feel extremely nervous. She was scared she wouldn't be able to fix whatever was wrong with her friends. However, there was one thing she was sure of, it wouldn't be for lack of trying. And so, she took a deep breath, opened her eyes and tried to put on the best smile she could find.

'Thank god it's lunch break!' she gathered all her book and shoved them hurriedly in her backpack to keep up with Cyd. 'I'm starving. What do you think they'll be serving today? Uh! I hope it's meaty burgers. I kinda feel like a cheeseburger. I bet it's just some nasty pasta though. I never get what I want in the cafeteria, it's ridiculous.'

'Hm… Shelby?' Cyd had stopped walking and was turning to the opposite way of the cafeteria.

'What's up Cyd?'

'I'm not feeling very hungry right now. Is it okay if I don't go with you?'

'Oh it's fine. I'm not THAT hungry anyways. What do you wanna do?' Shelby linked arms with her friends, ready to skip lunch and hopefully, avoid starving to death.

'No, Shelbs. I meant, I'd rather have lunch time to myself today.' she explained, slipping out of her friend's grip.

'Ooooh' Shelby's heart sank to the floor. 'I don't really remember the last time we didn't have lunch together.'

'I'm sorry, Shelbs. Really.' This was definitely one of the hardest things Cyd had ever done. But she needed time away from her best friend to process what she'd seen and to understand what she was feeling. It broke her heart to see Shelby so helpless. She knew she only wanted to help, but she couldn't. Not this time. 'I just need some time to think, that's all.'

'Will I see you in class?'

'Of course. Who doesn't want a nice nap after lunch?' and they both smiled, faint, dim smiles, was the best they could do.

Shelby watched as her greatest of friends walked away. All she wanted to do was sprint after her, jump on her back and laugh about something completely irrelevant to the moment. However, she was aware of the fact that Cyd wouldn't just ask her for some time to herself, without desperately needing it. And so, she had to respect her request and give her exactly what she needed: time. Against every fibre of her body, Shelby turned around and gloomily walked away. After grabbing her share of pasta and juice, she found an empty table to sit down. Her food remained untouched for minutes and minutes, while she wondered where Cyd was, what she was doing.

'Hiya Shelby. Where's Cyd?'

'Oh, hi Berry. I don't know, she wasn't hungry. Where's Naldo?'

'That's unusual… I actually calculated once what were the chances of Cyd missing lunch.' Berry pulled out three small notebooks and looked at the first one labelled "Renaldo", 'Not this one.' and subsequently placed it back in his back pack, there were only two left, one named "Shelby" and the other "Cyd". 'Here we go.' He opened it and dozed off into his own world of calculus.

'You actually keep logs on us?'

'Of course.' he didn't raise his head from the book to answer. 'There's a lot of data that you provide me with that is essential for my research on social entanglements. And besides, I've been keeping tabs on you and Cyb more closely ever since I created your ability to time travel. I still have to figure out how I did that. Oh! And to answer your previous question, Renaldo decided today he wanted to cook his own lunch, he might still be talking his way into the kitchen. I think it would be wise not to wait for him.' Berry continued writing and Shelby decided she should try and eat something, but besides the past being awful, she had lost all her appetite. After a while, Berry looked up, mildly confused. 'Something's wrong… I can't quite pinpoint that it is. I don't feel, irritated.' He suddenly focused on Shelby. 'You're not talking! Why?'

'I don't feel like it.' she responded simply. It was the truth.

'Is it because Cyd is not here? That's would interesting. Cyd's a variable in much more than I imagined.' he was mostly thinking out loud when he turned his attention to Shelby again. 'Let's say… Cyb wasn't in your life, how different would you be?'

'I don't know, Berry.'

'How does it make you feel?'

'Not very good, obviously.'

'You're not being very helpful.' he stated putting he's pen and pad down.

'I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood.'

'I don't understand why they wouldn't let me in the kitchen.' Naldo sat down at their table looking very disappointed. 'They let in rats once. No fair.' that was when Shelby decided she was definitely not going to have the rest of the food. 'What's with the long face?'

'It's because Cyd is not here.' answered Berry quite proudly.

'Why isn't she here? Is she trying to cook herself today too?' Naldo looked around trying to see into the kitchen.

'No, she said the needed time to think or something.'

'Wow… Even I know that's not good.' Berry almost looked concerned.

Naldo promptly asked:

'Did something happen?'

'I don't know. Probably. We jumped to the future.'

'To that lab?'

'No, no. We tried to jump further, to see if there was a future for us after that and to find out how did we escape, you know?'

'That's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?', Berry felt slightly upset at his own intellect.

'So what did you see? What happened to Cyd?'

'I don't know. I wasn't with her. One minute everything was okay and we were looking for clues, the other she was bringing us jumping us back to the present. And since then she's been distant and cold. I don't know what to do guys… This is nothing like her.'

'You shouldn't worry much. The percentage of you two breaking apart is almost none.'

'That's not what I'm worried about, Berry. I'm worried because she's not okay. And all I want is for her to be happy.'

'She loves you, Shelby. And you love her. Just show her that, and be there for her. Everything will be okay.'

The bell rang again, this time to announce the beginning of the afternoon classes. Shelby was determined to help Cyd. She had to make sure she knew she could count on her, for everything. She was there, forever. They were meant to go to the same college, start a company and grow old side by side. Whatever it was Cyd saw, they could work it through, like always. And even when her best friend didn't show up to class, her spirit didn't tremble. She had to find a way to be strong for Cyd.

Meanwhile, the black haired pile of confusion, was walking home. With her hands in her pocket, she walked slow, kicking a little rock along the way. She left school to sort through her feelings and thoughts but couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't a shock to her and that's exactly what scared her the most. When she saw that picture, sweetly adorning their future living room, her heart skipped a beat. Just like an electrical little jolt on her chest, before everything falling back into place. She knew she wasn't scared of Shelby not feeling the same, because she obviously did, eventually. She felt scared at how fast it all unfolded. Just that morning, all she wanted was another day with her best friend, maybe even a time adventure if they were lucky. And now, all she could think about was how she desperately wanted that future to really come true. She found herself outside Shelby's house. Not being able to deal with her internal debate, she made her way to her bed and tried to sleep it off.

'Cyd?', Shelby sat softly at the edge of her friends bed. 'I brought you some food, thought maybe you'd be hungry.' she rolled over to examine the food. 'I'm sorry I woke you up.'

'I wasn't really sleeping.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Cyd pondered the offer for a second and then she realised, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel natural at all. This wasn't the way to that future she witnessed. Looking at Shelby, she knew her heart belonged to her, and that it had for a long time now. But she had to figure that out by herself. Not by taking a sneak peek into the future.

'Shelbs, do you trust me?'

'Of course, Cyd.'

'We need to go back and stop ourselves from going into the future.'

* * *

 **Alrighty my beautiful readers, hope you enjoyed that ^.^ Leave your thoughts and wishes around here and I'll take a look and maybe attend :p Good readings KISS KISS**


	3. Chapter 3 - Was It A Mistake?

**Heya lovely peeps ! So here goes the next bit :D It has time jumps and timelines overlaping, so I hope I made not that confusing. Hopefully you get it and LIKE it ^.^ Enjoy reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters.

 **Spoilers:** Well, last episode I've seen was Episode 13 Season 1. But as it comes out, I might add some info from the series.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Was It A Mistake?**

'WHAT?!' Shelby's head worked furiously hard, trying to come up with an explanation for what she had just been asked. 'Cyd... What did you see? What was so bad you want to forget?'

'I thought you said you trust me...' she sounded defeated, hopeless.

'And I do! I do trust you Cyd. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to ask question about it. It's called being concerned and slightly curious.' and for the first time since that morning, Cyd didn't pull back when her friend reached for her. 'What's going on? Let me help.'

'I can't explain Shelbs. You just have to trust me. Please. No questions asked.'

'But how will we know it's safe? Do you understand what you're asking?'

'No, listen. We'll still know. We'll go back and leave a note for when we wake up in the morning. We'll explain what happened, tell ourselves it's safe, because there's a future after the lab, and that we don't need to go and see.'

Shelby listened carefully and then took some more time to think about it, leaving her friend nervously expectant. She didn't like any of it. Not because it wasn't a good plan or because she didn't trust Cyd. It was due to the fact that it felt like she was floating on complete and utter darkness, clueless to what was happening, only to jump into unforeseeable oblivion. It was a gigantic leap of faith. But it was for and with Cyd, there was nothing Shelby wouldn't do for her.

'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.'

'Just like that?' Cyd definitely didn't expect for it to be that easy.

'I told you I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing.' And just like that, Cyd's face lit up.

'I do.' But did she really? What if the only reason they ever dated was precisely because she had seen into that future? What if by never seeing it, they never get to realise how they feel about each other? It was too late now, Cyd had risen her hand and Shelby had made them fly through time with a simple swing of her own arm.

'We made it. We're here!'

'Alright, find a piece of paper or something like that.'

'Here.' Shelby crossed the room in two wide steps after pulling a notebook out of her backpack and tearing a page out. 'What are you going to write?'

'I don't know yet. Wait.' She sat down on the floor, leaning into her own bed. 'I'm going to want to go into the future anyways...' Cyd was mostly thinking out loud.

'Yeah. There's not much you can write that will change that.' Shelby got on her knees, lowering herself to her friend's eye contact level.

'I know...' and just like that Cyd almost gave up. She threw the paper and pen to her side and pushed her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them.

'Here.' Shelby collected the writing material from the floor and sat down by her conquered friend's side. 'Let me try.'

She could have used that opportunity to leave all that madness behind and forget it ever happened. Go back and try to understand what was going on inside her best friend's mind, helper through it. Help her without such drastic measures. Somehow, she knew that was the way to help Cyd. And so, she was going to give it her very best shot. Her face was crooked in concentration while she wrote. The pen would feverishly scribble along the slip and then come to an abrupt stop, only to scratch something and start again. After a few minutes, through which Cyd inquisitively observed her friend, the note was ready.

'What did you write?' she wondered what would possibility make her back down from a trip into the future and Shelby handed her the letter with a half-smile. Her eyes followed her friend's handwriting through the messy lines, widening with surprise along the way. 'I guess that would do it. Thank you Shelbs.'

'What are friends for?' she turned to the note with brightest smile she could manage. 'Hold on to that paper. Once we go back, "Past You" will notice it.' Cyd nodded and Shelby held out her hand. 'Ready?' and even though she wasn't sure she was ready, Cyd held out her hand as well.

'Thank you…'

'Let's go.' With theirs fingers intertwined, they jumped back to the moment when Shelby had come home from school to find her friend in bed. As soon as she realized they had returned, Cyd sat up straight and Shelby took three fast steps towards her, ending up only half a meter away. 'Alright. The time line will change at any second now!'

Meanwhile, in the past, a very confused Cyd stopped talking mid-sentence to look at her hand.

'So are we just going to do nothing and let it happen? You know my ideal death is…'

'Where did that come from?'

'I don't know.' Cyd was holding the paper as far from herself as she could, like it was a bomb about to explode or an awful virus.

'Well, don't just stand there and look at it. Open it! What does it say?'

Even contradicted and scared, Cyd did exactly as her friend asked her. She sat down heavily on her bed as soon as she finished reading. She looked up to find Shelby's eager eyes probing her.

'We don't have to worry. We eventually get out of that lab.'

'Let me read it.' Shelby didn't really wait for permission, she took the piece of paper and sat down as well, peering deeply into the message.

 _Cyb, the lab and the scary lasers, are not the end. We get out of it. I don't know how, but we do. I'm writing from the future to assure you, everything is going to be okay. Trust me. Love, Shelby._

 _Ps. Don't come snooping into the future. Believe me when I tell you no one will like it if you do. You can stop being afraid now. I'll see you, eventually._

'Future Me wrote this?' Cyd didn't answer, it was quite obvious. 'It doesn't make sense. Why would I say that everything is going to be okay and then tell you not to look? How far off in the future did I write this? We should go check… Cyd. Are you listening to what I'm saying?'

'Shelbs, the note says that everything's okay. Does it really matter how?'

'It does! What if I didn't write that? What if someone was trying to catch us off guard by making us relax?'

'Shelby, it's your handwriting. And besides, there's no one who can time travel besides us.'

'How are you taking this so easily?' as an answer, Cyd pointed to one of the words in the letter.

'Because I trust you. And I'm done being scared. If you, future you, past you, or any you, tells me that I can stop being scared, then I know I can.'

Shelby considered the note for a while, taking in everything that Cyd had just told her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Her friend was right. And from that smile of acceptance, an enormous, turbulent but invisible bubble erupted. It expanded slowly at first, like it was gathering enough strength for a jump capable of swallowing time itself. But then its velocity increased exponentially. It begun, not only gulping the hours ahead, but changing them.

In the time where school was over, and the girls had just returned from delivering a note to the past, Cyd stared intensely into her best friend's eyes. She could almost feel the new timeline recoiling on their memories, swiping them entirely. The back of her neck bristled in warning, as she felt the vibrations of that undetectable bubble tumbling down towards them. Her heart exploded inside her chest, beating at a rate that would most certainly lead her to black out. She didn't let go of Shelby's eyes. Suddenly, everything felt wrong. She was scared! She didn't want to live without that feeling, without knowing about that immense love pumping powerfully through her veins. Cyd didn't want to let go. What if she erased the only possibility she ever had of feeling like that? With love, fear and desperation overflowing all her senses, Cyb got to her feet. Eyes locked, heart pounding in her throat, she reached for the love of her life and pulled her in close.

When their lips found each other, everything stopped.

Cyd's heart returned to her chest and purred serenely, while her brain, which was once spinning at the speed of light, dozed off into a nocturnal sky, gazing in slow-motion at the bright, beautiful stars. And the bubble, which was almost throwing them into a new reality, collided violently aginst another bubble. A bubble that suddenly rose around Cyd and Shelby, the moment their lips met, like a physical manifestation of their own hearts and minds. They wanted time to stop, and so it did.

* * *

 **Alrighty my beautiful readers, that's it for now :) They can stop time! Imagine the possibilities :p Did they even realise it though? Will the timeline change or not? Leave or thoughts, don't be shy xD You can leave request as well, I'll promise I'll read tgem and consider them all. Happy readings KISS KISS**


	4. Chapter 4 - Almost Completely Forgotten

**Heya lovely readers ! Sorry for the long wait, uni work is killing me at the moment. Anyways, hope you enjoy this ^.^ Again, the story is taken a completely diferente turn from what I had mapped it up at first, BUT in a better way, I assure you :D ALRIGHTY, with no further ado...!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters.

 **Spoilers:** Well, last episode I've seen was Episode 13 Season 1. But as it comes out, I might add some info from the series.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Almost Completely Forgotten**

Shelby had been taken by complete and absolute surprise. From all the ideas and theories, she had formulated, from all the possible scenarios and their associated consequences, she could never have foreseen that. And for some reason, now, it seemed senseless to have left it out. Even though she felt overwhelmed, surprised and confused, at the same time, every cell of her body was screaming "eureka". She could never explain it, even if she tried... Her mind was glowing in utter bliss, a feeling so powerful it washed away any trace of shock that might have been there initially. A glimmering so comfortable, she wondered if it hadn't always been there, hidden behind emotions unattainable until then. It wasn't a discovery or the birth of something new and beautiful. It was the astounding realisation of a truth that had always been there. A truth taking shelter on unconsciousness for far too long, feeding on bright smiles and kind words, running from other realities and battling expectations. A truth scared of showing its entire splendour and irradiating at its full potential. A truth that now, embraced Shelby's heart, making it completely aware of that undeniable reality, for the very first time. She took refugee under that tender cloak of deep affection, sewed with the best threats of memories: Cyd's heartfelt embraces and their calmness, the smiles born in tears and the tears healed with smiles, the laughs and the dreams, the past and the history who led them to this future.

A future that amazingly enough, was the actual present.

Shelby's numb arms were brought back to life with the explosion of her restless heart, whose beats were wild and profound, in a hopeless attempt to regain the time lost in oblivion. Her hands wondered through Cyd's sleeveless arms, making every inch of her exposed, wondered skin scream back to her own heart. And just like that, in an unspoken, soundless culmination of too much unsaid, because they felt the same, theirs hearts agreed on each other's beat, a conversation of eternal and unconditional comprehension. Love. They both felt as if their minds and bodies wouldn't be able to contain such great sensation. Their chest was almost hurting from all the pounding, as if their hearts wished to escape and meet in the middle. However, only their lips meet… And a better meeting couldn't have ever existed. They have lived to get to that precise moment and could have spent the rest of their lives there.

When Shelby's hands reached the heated skin of Cyd's cheeks, her fingers toured between their lips, assessing the veracity of the moment, making sure those lips were as real as her feelings. Finding out about their genuineness, only fermented the longing Shelby hadn't shown yet. And so, after gulping for air, she reinforced a kiss already resilient while one of her hands travelled Cyd's back to pull her in closer, making her succumb to all and more.

In her arms, Cyd didn't have to be strong or brave. For the first time, for as long as she could remember, Cyd had never quiver in weakness. Whatever happened, she would rise above, ignore the pain and laugh about it whenever the opportunity came sailing her way. But it never left her… All of the disappointments and regrets, all her troubles and grief, all the hurt, it was all still there. All of it, inside her, stored in the dark, imprisoned somewhere she would be able to ignore its influence and keep moving. She had always been scared that if someday, the chains couldn't hold it all, she wouldn't survive. But as all of the pain broke free, it only slide through Shelby's lips and there was nothing left to threaten Cyd's smile anymore. And she didn't restrain herself from feeling every bit of everything she could feel. Shelby's breath, her skin, her smile against her lips… Every little detail was carefully engraved on her heart. As she felt that hand on her cheek, making its way back to her neck, she couldn't help but to reach it and hold it within her own.

Fingers intertwined, breathless and eager, they pulled apart. In a harmony only love could provide, their eyes met as their lips parted, gasping for air. Entirely blinded by what stood in front of them, they didn't realise what had surrounded them. A whole new reality, ready to swallow them whole was huffing and puffing at their little bubble of time paralysis. A bubble weakened by the instant their kiss came to an end.

Eyes that once showed the purest form of love, now revealed a painful nothingness.

A new reality had been set.

They glanced at each other, curious to the reason why they were both panting. Why were their hearts ready to jump out of their mouths? And why did their hands feel so warm and vibrant? They both looked down, examining that feeling only to realise their linked hands. And suddenly, it burned. As the scalding fingers became scalding hands, they let each other go.

'What just happened?' Shelby was the first one to break the silence.

'I don't know…' Cyd turned around and held her hand to her chest, realising it hadn't been her hand burning, but her heart.

'Last thing I remember is getting downstairs from school.' As Shelby tried to piece together her thoughts and memories, Cyd sat down on her bed, feeling confused and light at the same time. 'How did we get here?'

'Maybe we jumped in time or something…'

'But we always remember when we do. This is different… It's like we lost time.'

'Is that even possible?' Cyd laid back and grunted in frustration 'My head hurts!'

'We need to talk to Barry about this. Maybe he'll know what happened!'

'But I'm hungry! I can't listen to Barry on an empty stomach.'

'Are you serious Cyd?' suddenly, all the concern, panic and confusion Shelby was feeling, was simply drained away with laughter. 'You're unbelievable.' She threw herself onto her friend's bed and laid beside her with a smile. 'You not even a bit concerned about our memory lost.'

'As far as I know, it might be a side effect!'

'A side effect from what?'

'Hunger woman!'

'Cyd, only you are influenced that deeply by lack of food, remember?' and when she moaned again, Shelby couldn't do much but to give in. 'Fine, let's get you fed and then talk to Barry.'

'Uh! I love this plan already!'

As promised, Shelby scavenged the kitchen for something nutritious enough to keep her friend's attention levels moderately high. After a French toast and Snickers bar, Cyd was more than happy to knock on Barry's trailer.

'No no no no no! Renaldo! We've been through this a million times! Just put them back where you found them before there's more than two.'

'But Barry…'

'Renaldo! I have explained this to you, countless times! I shall not have any animals in this trailer who are not directly involved in an experiment. Now go and release the squirrels back into the wilderness.'

'Maybe I'll toss myself into the wilderness with them! Cyd, Shelby, if you want to meet Barry Junior and Little Nalda, I'll be in the backyard.' And this said, he promptly left without another word.

'You know... You could let him have his way once in a while.' Shelby sat down at the table and then made some space for Cyd to sit beside her.

'Chaos needs order. He's chaos and I'm order. It's as simple as that.' He pulled the long metal tube aside and turned to face the girls. 'But I doubt you came here to weigh in on my senseless discussions with Renaldo. What's on your minds?' and so they told Berry their recent amnesia, when they finished, he slid into the seat in front of them and pondered for a while. 'It is quite obvious you both experienced time loss… The main question is, why and how. Tell me more about your day… Did anything unusual happened?'

'Actually, we received a letter from Future Shelby.' Cyd sat up straight, suddenly alert.

'Interesting. Elaborate, please.' they fell into a detailed explanation of that morning's event, and when done Barry had his mind visibly working at 101% full capacity. 'Future Shelby… Because of the note, you would think she had travelled from the future after you escaped the lab. But it isn't a necessary requirement.'

'It isn't?' Shelby looked as confused as Cyd felt, however Barry got to his feet, understanding stamped all over his face.

'No! A version of yourselves prior to the lab captivity, might have jumped forward, into a future where all is well and where you have escaped imprisonment. Didn't you say that this morning you mistakenly went back to the lab?' the girls nodded in response and Barry continued 'What if you decided to use your powers to check if the lab was indeed your final destination? Which, by the way, is a brilliant plan and I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. Anyhow! You find out that it is indeed true, you have a future after the whole experimental incarceration, and come go back to that morning with such knowledge. However, at some point during the day, probably around the time your memory loss starts, you two went back to that morning to give yourselves that note, altering the time line. However, the time and memory loss could only be due to two things. A glitch in your time jumping power, which is highly improbable, or you can stop time as well!' his eyes were so wide and bright that the girls could almost see his scientist soul skipping in pure excitement.

'Don't you think that a bit farfetched?' Shelby looked unconvinced.

'And why would we bother with the note if we knew already in the future?'

'It's simple! You wanted to forget the future you jumped into and still retain the knowledge that it's safe.' He almost looked bored for a second. 'But what's really interesting here is how you prevented yourselves from being hit by the changing timeline wave at first, which obviously resulted in time loss. Incredible!' and just like that, he completely isolated himself from everything around him and submerged into his theory making land alongside a pen and a notebook.

'But what did we want to forget?' Shelby looked at her friend for the understanding of how weird all of that sounded, and how unsettling it felt. Instead, she was met with a broad smile. A smile she knew all too well.

'Who cares? We can stop time!''

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, hope you enjoyed that ^.^ Don't Forget to leave your thoughts, you know reviews are ALWAYS very much appreciated :p I'll see you all next chapter! Good readings KISS KISS**


End file.
